You are so going to regret that!
by roseythebx
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other. Edward's hot and popular,he's also the loving yet sassy Bella's sworn enemy. Will these too ever stop, and just enjoy themselves? Or will they keep hurting eachother their #1 priority?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi, Rosey here, now don't leave this story because this is my first ever Fan fiction.

You are so going to regret that.

Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other. Edward Cullen is the popular, handsome, soon to be Hue Heffner kind of guy. Bella is the kind, loveable, beautiful, sassy girl that is Edward's sworn enemy. Will these too ever stop, and just enjoy themselves? Or will they always keep it there priority to hurt each other? All human. ooc. Original pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, I only own these fingers which I use to type for all of my avid readers ;) not that I have any. Yet…

Chapter 1- the fury.

Bpov-

It was no use denying it, I was going crazy. I think I heard my best friend, Alice Cullen, say something about anger problems… screw that. She of all people should understand why I was so angry, after all the reason was right in her name. _Cullen_, ugh her idiotic, irritating, completely obsessed with himself, ass of a brother, MY sworn enemy. Breath … I had to remind myself I was so furious. Reminding me of when it all began…

_Flashback;_

_ I walked into forks high nervous for my first day as a sophomore. Why was everyone looking at me, I thought to myself… did I have something on my jeans? Hair?!?! Uhh why do all these people staring at me make me feel so psycho, I just had to remember confidence. I bit my lip- a nervous habit- and looked around. WHOA. I saw a gorgeous guy, suddenly all of my paranoia was forgotten. I mean this guy is really Adonis like. Soft bronze hair in a messy disarray, bright stunning green eyes… and then I noticed the slutty bottle blond walking up to him, swinging her hips in an obvious attempt to be sexy, umm eww spare me.._

_She then started talking to his greatness. "Hey baby, I had a real great time last night." Well then, no need to make time for pleasantries, apparently they already did that last night…_

"_Oh yeah hey…jenny" he looked flustered and confused. What was that about?_

"_Oh silly Edward, it's Jessica." BURN, umm was something wrong here she didn't even look the least bit offended at his faux pas. _

"_Oh, right." The hot asshole replied looking bored. What a jack ass, I don't care if he's hot he disgusts me. He looked around, seeming to search for a way out and his bright green eyes met my narrowed brown ones, he suddenly looked overly confident as he said "sorry Jane, I need to talk to a friend of mine."_

_He actually started walking towards me, what was this dude on? "hi I'm Edward" he stated with a cocky smile, I returned with a sugary sweet smile which only made him grin more, this is going to be fun…_

"_Pleasure to meet you, i'm Bella" I said while gazing at him through my lashes. It was obvious he was thinking I was going to be easy, scratch that, this is going to be VERY fun._

" _so beautiful Bella your new so how about I give you a tour, like maybe in the janitors closet" he smirked, I hate him. _

"_You know Edward that would be great but I don't date pretentious, irritating assholes, and from what I hear you don't exactly have much to offer in any categories. Actually people have said you have a very little…music collection. Which sucks because I love me my music, by now!" I said cheerfully enjoying his shocked expression and the people within hearing distance cracking up. Then biting my lips to keep from laughing, I kneed him where it hurt, maybe today wouldn't be so bad._

_A small pixie flung herself in my arms laughing, oh! Alice Cullen my new neighbor, I liked her she was fun, I smiled at her beautiful bell-like laughter. "Enjoy the show huh?" I asked laughing along with her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward glaring, whatever._

"_I cannot believe you just did that to my brother." She laughed…. Wait that ass was my neighbor. Shoot me now._

_Me and Alice talked for a while longer she explained how Edward was out when I moved in so I didn't get the chance to meet him. She also introduced me to Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper her boyfriend, they were really fun and I can see us all being friends. _

_We had to get to class, I had first period with Edward, well that sucks. At the end of the day I opened my locker and a note fell out._

_I will get revenge Isabella._

_Umm morbid much, whoever wrote it had excellent handwriting I'll give them that. Ohh it must be Edward well if he tries to get me I will just have to get my own revenge, I always was good at pranking people I thought, smiling evilly to myself. _

_END OF FLASHBACK, one year later…_

It still made me angry thinking about that but, what he did now was beyond evil. Okay maybe I'm overreacting we had done worse to each other before but destroying my clothes after gym so I was stuck in the sweaty short shorts Alice forced me into and a Michael Jackson tee was low. I mean all the guys were freaking staring at my ass, like I need that! Ugh, he is so dead.

"Haha sorry Bella but what he did was really funny. Me and Alice still sleeping over yours tonight?" Rosalie asked, she was one of my best friends. The thought of spending the night with them calmed me a bit. I looked at Rosalie, she truly was gorgeous with her long flowing silvery blond hair, piercing blue eyes and long curvy body. She had an amazing angular face with a long slim nose and shiny pink lips all the guys obsessed over, alas she belonged to her boyfriend Emmet, they really were great together when they weren't basically making babies in public… Rosalie was currently rocking her features in an off-white silk tank a blue and white striped Ralph Lauren school girl jacket, skinny jeans and of course her knee length black boots and turquoise hobo. She looked hot, to say the least.

"Yupp and then we of course can discuss different revenge methods" my friends simultaneously rolled there eyes. I love them. Alice was also excruciatingly beautiful. She had sharp angular features and spiky black hair, and was currently rocking her tiny but perfect features in a red, white, and black polka dot baby doll shirt, short denim mini, and bright red high heels to match her chunky bracelet and silver purse.

I suddenly felt hot breath on the back of my neck and jumped. "Am I not invited Isabella?" Eww it was him.

"Why don't you go jack-off in the shower Eddie" he calls me Isabella I call him Eddie. Wow I love that insult, I heard Rosalie and Alice chuckling behind me.

"Only with thoughts of you beautiful" he responded. God I hate him.

Thank god he decided to walk away then or I might have killed them. My friends laughed at my expression. "Whatever come on i'm dropping you off at your house Rosalie to get your stuff then we will head to my house and then Bella's" Alice declared. "Whatever see you then" I said to my ridiculously gorgeous friends. I climbed into my car trying to decide what song to play. I finally chose dirty Diana. That is such a freaking sexy song. I love Michael Jackson, although I swear I'm going to get into a car accident one day from listening to Michael Jackson songs.

After that song and circus by Britney spears, I arrived to my glorious house. My fathers a pretty successful lawyer so we're living the life, although most of the time- like right now- he's out on business. I'm pretty sure he's in Japan right now. I probably had an hour or so until Alice and rose got here, considering im almost positive the decided to stop at that new underwear store. Its sort of a tradition when ever we have a sleepover to go to the store and find the most random and slutty sets we can then model them for eachother as a joke. It also came in handy for when we needed to blackmail one or the other, into doing dares or something. We keep all the pictures hidden in shoe boxes in our closets, because it would be hell if someone got there hands on them.

I decided to order some pizza and make cookies and cake before they got here. I also made sure we had everything random in the house. You never know what happens at our sleepovers. Finally I brought most of the blankets and pillow we have into the living room, another tradition…forts. We know its pretty corny but who can resist? Looking around and deciding everything was in order I figured I could finally relax…

DU DU DU THRILLER!

Ugh, the doorbell. The pizza wouldn't be coming for another half an hour, I wanted to make sure Alice and rose got here first, another little tradition of ours. Here goes nothing…

An: wow that took awhile I didn't realize how much work wen into making fanfictions. Well if I figure it out and get the chance I will post links of all the outfits. It is currently 5:02 am btw and i'm wondering how you even post fan fictions. Well if you're reading this I found out!

If you review you get epov! (well you'll prob get that anyway but review!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. the sleepoverschapter 2

An: hey! So I still don't have any fans considering I just posted my story a minute ago. I'm so excited even though I'm a sucky writer and no one is reading this…which means I'm talking to myself haha I know I'm odd but its, 5:26 am, what do you expect oh and…HAPPY NEW YEARS! My resolution is to finish this story and write more!!! Ok now onto the boring stuff… oh and I really do love Michael Jackson… sorry to start talking again but this is 7 hours later for me HOLYSHIT! I didn't think anyone would read this I got 2 reviews 1 message 3 story alerts and 3 favorites! I was very pleased to see that the message advised me to get a beta.. I think that's an editor but I will try. Any betas out there willing to work on my story? Ha-ha ok sorry for the long an.

You are so going to regret that.

Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other. Edward Cullen is the popular, handsome, soon to be Hue Heffner kind of guy. Bella is the kind, loveable, beautiful, sassy girl that is Edward's sworn enemy. Will these too ever stop, and just enjoy themselves? Or will they always keep it there priority to hurt each other? All human. ooc. Original pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, I only own these fingers which I use to type for all of my avid readers ;) not that I have any. Yet…

Epov:

Well I certainly had a more productive day then I anticipated when I woke up this morning. Then again it's always a high when I manage to humiliate my rival, Bella Swan. It's a shame we fight so much though.

When I first saw her I thought her a nice lay with that soft flowing brown hair, chocolate brown doe eyes, and pouty pink lips, but justice served and I now see how evil she really is, its odd on the outside she looks like an innocent angel, then you get to know her… needless to say she was not my favorite person.

Emmet and Jasper are staying over tonight. We decided that this night was going to be epic. We don't know how yet, but really every night with us is epic. I decided to chill outside for a while. Me and swan were neighbors. A cruel twist of fate but it did come in handy for blackmailing her. For example only Em and jazz new this but you could see directly into her room if you climbed the tree, I mean yea I know but im not a creepy peeping Tom, I was just climbing a tree one day.... Also from many places outside you can see into almost any room. Right now she was in the living room tackling a big pile of blankets…ok? Hey I never said my enemy was normal.

I went back inside when I heard her doorbell ring. Alice and Rose must be there already. But it still makes me laugh why we both have a Michael Jackson song as our doorbell. One of the few things me and Bella have in common is our love for music and Michael Jackson. Well for a Halloween party Bella decked out her house and it was really scary so for the party she changed her doorbell to thriller. I told her Michael Jackson sucked just to piss her off, which it did.

So the next day Em comes over and rings the door bell. But instead of the usual ringing you hear YOU REALLY TURN ME ON! YOU KNOCK ME OFF OF MY FEAT! Even though I thought it was totally cool, I was still pissed swan pulled one over on me. It didn't help that Emmet then shouted "why Edward I didn't know you liked me that way!" needless to say I was the laughing stock of the school for weeks, Although it does come in handy when some of my female friends come (literally)… although the thought of Swan beating me in anything is a total mood killer. I really need to destroy her for good.

So after about 30 minutes of trying and failing to make grilled cheese, I finally settled on some cocoa puffs, just as I was settling down my door bell rang indicating that jazz and Em was here YOU REALLY TURN ME ON! YOU KNOCK ME OFF OF MY FEAT! I really need to change that, but I love it so much. I chuckled to myself but then when I got to the door quickly changed my face to a bitter expression. "God I need to change that doorbell!" Emmet laughed his booming laugh and Jazz chuckled.

"Come on Eddie boy we know you love it." I love Emmet but he is a little boy looking at him you'd be terrified until you realize he's just a big marshmallow. He has huge muscles everywhere, curly brown hair and dimples. Looking at him you have the urge to scream, but when you look at his face it becomes obvious he's just a big bear.

"Yea Eddie your not very good at hiding your feelings." I turned to my other best friend in the world Jasper. Every girl here was swooning over Jazz came. He had the gentleman act blond hair and piercing blue eyes that matched his twin, Rosalie. However despite the girl's best attempts it became evident he belonged to his loving girlfriend, my sister.

Here's how it works me and Alice are brother and sister, Alice is dating Jasper who is twins with Rosalie, who is dating Emmet, who my family adopted a few years ago so he kept his last name McCartney. Me, Jasper, and Emmet are all best friends, but they consider Bella a little sister as well (very irritating) Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all best friends but Alice and Rosalie love me, Em, and ,Jazz, where Bella only loves Em, and Jazz. Confusing huh? Well you get used to it.

"Shut up little ones, we need to discuss revenge tactics!" both Em and Jazz looked confused. "She already got you back?" Jazz asked surprised. I sighed and responded "no but she's planning how to get me back so I'm going to have to get her back soon. Understand?" Jazz just laughed at my antics, while Em looked confused. "But you can see into her room right? And her living room? So why don't you just spy and sabotage her revenge plans, and turn them on her therefore getting double revenge!" me and Jazz looked shocked but holy shit Em had said something smart! That was truly epic then…

"Or we could play the new ninja turtle video game!" ahh he had to ruin it. Me and Jazz shared a look, and convinced Em that it would be more productive to sabotage then to ninja turtle. "Okay I'm going to change into something dark so they don't see us, you guys do the same!"

I went into my room and changed into a black v neck tee and some black jeans, then hurried downstairs. I then burst out laughing at the site before me, Em and jazz we covered in camouflage down to the shoes, they looked like idiots to the extreme. Jazz smacked me on the back of the head and said "you'll be laughing when you're caught!" Em also looked determined, now that I challenged him in his mind. He's weird…

Let the games begin. I thought smiling evilly to myself as I made my way outside….

Ok so I'm still massively excited about having readers! So please continue to make it known that you are reading my awful story! Haha so I'm trying to keep the capitals and punctuation good. But most important how was the story?

Reviewers get a preview AND a spying Edward seeing something he wasn't supposed to x)


	3. Chapter 3 the tanya

An: sorry sorry sorry! I haven't posted in so long and im really sorry… ok so u all remember my little stunt with Michael Jackson well its not over yet, I was looking some things up and I found a website and the info they had was fascinating and infuriating…. Please look it up, its important to me that people see the truth! Ok so back to the story…

Bpov:

Lovely Alice and Rosalie come in arms full of bags and mischievous smiles on there faces, creepy… knowing my friends they planned something I would not enjoy, I swear if they decide to play beautify-Bella I would hurt them. Alice never forgave me for the damage I did to her shirt the first time she tried…. But that's a different story and we need to worry about the doom to come in the current time

"Hey guys what's up?" I said uncertainly although I tried to keep my voice strong and tough a hint of fear came in. Alice and Rosalie shared a look noticing my temporary weakness. To make up for it I put a stern look on my face and slightly narrowed my eyes.

"!" holyshit… that was one freaking breath….wait WHAT?! That stupid slut Tanya was coming here oh they are going to _pay._

Gritting my teeth I looked at my pixi friend and said in a menacing tone "anice why don't you repeat that last part"

Looking scared an taking a step back Alice said "Tanya's sort of umm coming her to sleepover?" it came out like a question, and already tiny Alice was shrinking so much she looked truly child-like. They didn't even like Tanya either though they hated her actually which meant… I could feel the plan slowly forming in my mind this is going to be fun

"umm b I know that look that's your I-have-a-beautifully-evil-plan-that-im-in-love-with face…last time I saw that Edward ended up with hot pink hair" as Rosalie was saying this I saw Alice' face light up in realization.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed hugging me with all her might (shes really strong!) noticing my discomfort she stepped away infuriatingly gracefully. She of course didn't know my whole plan yet but she-and Rosalie to now- knew who it would involve.

"well ladies, anyone have any video cameras? Were going to want to tape this one." We all exchanged evil smirks as we began to plot…

Tpov(Tanya)

Omg my hair looks shiny I thought looking into my car mirror. Wow I never realized how stunning I am. TOTAL LIE! My beauty was to profound to be unseen by anyone, even me! Wait did that like make sense…wat evs! Total coincidence running into irritating pixie and wanna-be-me-blondie ha-ha that RHYMES I'm like so awesome, totally the next Edgar Allen Poe! Wait never mind he was like so icky I mean who wants to like talk about a weirdo dead persons icky heart unless its fantasizing about me!

Omg EW he is probably a pedophile wanting me and fantasizing about me ewww freak… I need like bodyguards protecting my beautiful irresistible body! Yea but then they would all like lust after me also. Wow it's like so hard to like be me, and be so like so pretty. Luckily no else can like compare to my beauty so im the only one that has to like deal with the burden. Uhh im like such a good person I should totally be like given a like thingy ya know? One of those things, uhh what evs I have much more important things to deal with like….

My nails! They were like in horrible condition, and like everyone knows you need pretty nails to fight evil bitches named Bella!

That stupid Meany trying to steal my Eddie-poo away from me! I was like adopted so we're not related or anything but he is so hot! And he's mine but that little Meany's in love with him! Gawd I hate her and I cant wait to see her face when Eddie-poo comes running into my arms telling me he loves me! Ooh ewwie im at its house. Hehe stupid people im going to totally like outsmart them!

I rang the doorbell and… WTF

An: hehe im evil cliff hanger! So awful amzing shit its past my bed time lmao love ya babes!


End file.
